Kitsandra Katswell's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty
Kitsandra Katswell's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty is the second full-length crossover film of the "Kitty Katswell's Adventures Series", which also crosses with the "Wubb Girlz' Adventures Series" from time to time. The film tells how Kitty Katswell, Shine, Sparkle, Shimmer, Big One from "Galaxy Railways", Gordon the Big Engine, James the Red Engine and Henry the Green Engine teamed up with Flora, Fauna and Merryweather to help protect the fair Princess Aurora from a curse placed on her by the evil Maleficent. Joining Maleficent was the evil Diesel 10, who for some unknown reason, ended up in the final film. Plot The film opens up once again with Kitty Katswell and Keswick at the movies. Like in "Kitty Katswell's Adventures of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer", Kitty is excited about showing Keswick her newest film. The scene then blacks out to a book titled "Kitsandra Katswell's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty" and the narrator introduces the story as usual. However, at one point during the introduction, Gordon, James and Henry interrupt and ask why they're hearing the classic tale again. The Wubb Girlz and Kitty tell them that it's because all of them are in this version of the story, which sparks some excitement. The next scene shows the group, and a surprise guest, Big One, making their way to the palace of King Stefan to celebrate the birth of Princess Aurora, named approriately after the dawn. The group is pleased with the news of Prince Philip, the young son of Stefan's old friend, King Hubert, being betrothed to her and with two of the gifts Flora and Fauna bestow upon her, which were the gifts of beauty and song. However, Malficent, an old enemy of the kingdom, has other ideas. She puts a curse on the child which foretells her alleged death at the age of 16, which Gordon, Henry and James find "disgraceful", "disgusting" and "despicable", respectively. As Maleficent disappears, King Stefan requests that Merryweather break the curse. Merryweather reveals that she can't completely break it, but does weaken it by saying that Aurora wouldn't die, but fall into a deep slumber, which couldn't be undone unless her true love kissed her. However, Stefan orders that all spinning wheels be burned, much to the group's dismay. However, to protect the Princess, the 3 fairies, disguised as peasants, along with Kitty, the Wubb Girlz and the 4 big engines, take her into the forest away from the palace and raise her as their own. Maleficent catches wind of this and sends Diablo, her pet raven and Diesel 10, her sidekick out to find the Princess. 16 years go by and soon, Briar Rose, as the group had renamed her, has grown into a gorgeous young woman. Now as such, the group has planned a party for her as a surprise. Gordon sends Kitty and Big One to stall Rose while he, Henry, James, the fairies and the Wubb Girlz prepare for the party with comedic results. Meanwhile, Kitty, Big One and Rose get to talking about Rose's personal life and soon, the forest animals devise a plan to make Rose's dream of dancing with a prince become a reality. After a dance with a fake prince, then the real Prince, Rose rushes off to the cottage, followed closely by Kitty and Big One. There, it is revealed to her that SHE is the Princess Aurora, which tips off Diablo and Diesel 10, who had listened to the discussion. The group leads the heartbroken Aurora back to the castle, where Big One and Kitty tell Gordon, Henry, James and the Wubb Girlz about the meeting with Philip in the forest. The group realizes the error they made and hurry to find the fairies, but arrive too late; they see that Aurora had fulfilled the curse and is now in a deep sleep. The fairies and the Wubb Girlz put everybody in the castle to sleep, but a stubborn King Hubert inadvertently tells Flora about Philip meeting Aurora, mistaking her for a peasant girl. Flora realizes this right away and soon, she, along with Fauna, Merryweather, Gordon, Big One and the Wubb Girlz, head off to warn Philip and bring him to Aurora. However, they fail to realize that Maleficent and Diesel 10 had already kidnapped him and taken him to the Forbidden Mountains, in order to keep him from breaking her curse. The group sneaks in and frees Philip, then all chaos breaks loose when Diesel 10 and Diablo catch them and warn the guards of the escape. Merriweather and Shimmer then chase down Diablo and Diesel 10, with Merriweather turning Diablo into stone and Shimmer sending Diesel 10 away on a barge filled with sludge. Soon, the group makes it out of the lair and onto the path toward the castle; Maleficent though, tries to stop them by turning into a dragon and at first succeeds, until Philip, with help from Flora and Shine, throws an enchanted sword at her and kills her. The group takes Philip to where Aurora, Kitty, James and Henry are and watch as the curse is broken. Soon, a tearful reunion is held when Stefan and Queen Leah see their daughter home at last. The couple dances while the 4 engines, the Wubb Girlz and Kitty look on happily. The scene then blacks out to the movies again as Kitty and Keswick are leaving, with Keswick commenting that it was like "somebody b-b-blasted the director" with his "no-talent" ray. But Kitty tells him that next time around is Sleeping Dannirella. Characters *'Princess Aurora/Briar Rose', voiced by Mary Costa. *'Maleficent', voiced by Eleanor Audley. *'Flora' the red fairy, voiced by Verna Felton *'Fauna' the green fairy, voiced by Barbara Jo Allen *'Merryweather' the blue fairy, voiced by Barbara Luddy *'Prince Phillip', voiced by Bill Shirley. *'King Stefan', voiced by Taylor Holmes. *'Queen Leah', voiced by Verna Felton *'King Hubert', voiced by Bill Thompson. *'The Narrator', voiced by Marvin Miller. *'Diesel 10', voiced by Rupert Degas *'Maleficent's Goons', voiced by Candy Candido, Pinto Colvig, and Bob Amsberry. *'The Owl', voiced by Dallas McKennon. *'Kitsandra "Kitty" Katswell'/'Sparkle', voiced by Grey DeLisle *'Keswick', voiced by Jeff Bennet *'Gordon'/'Henry'/'Big One' '- '''voiced by' '''Kerry Shale (Ringo Starr 'voiced Gordon and Henry in one scene.) *'James - voiced by Ringo Starr *'Shimmer' - voiced by Tara Strong *'Shine' - voiced by Beyonce Knowles *'Yuki Sexaroid' - (doesn't speak; cameo) Goofs *In the scene where Keswick and Kitty are at the movies Keswick is seen putting down his candy box but in the next shot it was gone. *In a few shots of Gordon's shocked expression, one of his eyes is wonky. *The film is called "Kitsandra Katswell's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty", but the Wubb Girlz were seen a lot more than Kitty was. *In the first take-off sequence of Big One and Kitty, Gordon says "Let's move out! Ahead full!" but after Big One takes off, Gordon is shown at the cottage still. *Also, when Gordon is first introduced in the film, a rod can be seen pulling him along. Film